


The Vessel

by Dani_949



Category: Hollow Knight (Video Games)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:49:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24193111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dani_949/pseuds/Dani_949
Summary: A short one-shot about the Vessel
Kudos: 5





	The Vessel

In the beginning, It awoke to nothing but an empty barren wasteland. So It ventured forward, for that was the only direction It could go. It eventually came into a small town known as Dirtmouth, which was a small dying collection of shops, a defunct station of some kind, and a well. This well was said to have a connection with this ‘kingdom of Hallownest’ It saw mentioned in the land beyond the wastes. It attempted to continue forwards past the village only to find an impassable cliff. So It returned to the well and ventured down, for that was the only direction It could go.

It had learned much since It first descended into the well.This dying kingdom of Hallownest had fallen to a plague that still threatened to spread and consume all it could. It found that It was a vessel, like so, so many others and the Hollow Knight – the one ‘pure’, ‘ascended’ vessel. Yet despite the Knight and despite the Dreamers, the infection still spread. And It had to take the Knights place. Is this why the one named Hornet had tested It? To ensure that It could was strong enough to usurp the Knight? And even if It was, what would happen then? There would be no more Dreamers to create seals; It alone would be left to contain the plague and all of the kingdom’s regrets. What would happen if It also eventually failed as the Knight had? Would the cycle repeat? Would a new vessel come to take Its place? Or would the infection finally be free and wash away what scarce life there was in a flood of radiant orange?

...Or was there another way?

If Hornet had only meant to test It, why did she allow It to take the brand of the King? Would there be any answers hidden in the White Palace, the true palace that was hidden away in dreams? There was only one way It could find out. So It ventured in, for that was the only direction it could go


End file.
